


【柱斑柱】与失俱禁

by fayescar



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Don't Try This At Home, M/M, Office Sex, Watersports
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 09:06:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18117662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fayescar/pseuds/fayescar
Summary: 黄，办公室play，尿管play，不能接受请不要往下





	【柱斑柱】与失俱禁

**Author's Note:**

> 只是作者的恶趣味，不是专业人员不要自己操作

四战后木叶被重新建设，已经退居后位的火影初代目千手柱间在火影楼拥有一间独立的办公室。一个月中有几天他会在其中浏览文件听取报告，一天结束的时候同木叶高层开会，监督忍村的发展近况。

平静的早晨。  
“唰——”窗口被推开，清脆的鸟鸣渐响，衣袖翻飞声在背后响起。  
柱间知道是谁来了，他放下笔站起身，见到了他的挚友宇智波斑。  
斑是昨晚回来的，柱间早晨醒来看见他在身边熟睡，不忍打扰他的好眠，匆匆洗漱就出门工作了。

“斑！”生活在这个时代的人比他们以前要开放，柱间已经学会了很多现代的打招呼方式，他拥抱了一下他的好友，“出门还顺利吗？好久不见。”  
“嗯。”斑也顺势搂搂他的腰，“你怎么今天上班了。”  
“最近关于科学忍具的相关规则正在进行一系列整改，是会比原先忙一些，你要不要先坐会儿？我还有几页就看完了。一会儿一起午饭。”  
“也好。”斑点点头，向他索要了一个亲吻，看着他走回办公椅。

柱间坐下来刚写了两句批注，斑又来了。他放下笔，看着斑一点点挤进他和办公桌的空隙，挤开他的大腿，站在中间，挡住了他要看的文件。  
“你想要什么？”柱间仰头。  
斑矮下身来，一把抽了柱间的腰带，然后开始解他的裤头，一边嘲，“你怎么不穿火影袍？你不是很喜欢那件衣服吗？”  
柱间也笑了一下任由他动作，“火影已有传承，这不是我们的时代了，斑。”  
斑皱起眉头变脸，“你是在嘲笑我吗，柱间？”

“给木叶再多点时间如何？”柱间包住他的手，继续往自己裤子里伸，“虽然你不愿意承认，但是现在的村子确实比以前你我创立的时候更好了。”  
“哼，总有一天木叶会毁灭——”斑跪在柱间腿间，用手托住他干干净净的肉根，舌头舔了舔顶端，“有想我吗？”  
柱间的手掌抚过斑的脸颊，停留在那里，“无时无刻。”  
没有接受柱间的暗示，相反斑从怀里掏出一个东西，“柱间，还是让来教你与时俱进吧。”

斑拿出的是一件医疗器具。  
导尿术在战国时期已有雏形，精通医疗的柱间对此并不陌生，只是他并不知道斑拿出一件导尿管的意图，自己平时排尿并无障碍。  
斑把柱间往座椅后推，拆开了包装袋。  
“……你是想玩医生游戏吗？”柱间配合地向后靠上了椅背。  
“你想得太淫荡了，柱间，”斑掀起眼皮看他，“我要你在我面前失禁。”

柱间哑然了一两秒，“……那你洗手了吗？”  
斑张嘴一咬，含着黑手套对他屈屈手指，“这样行了吧？”  
“……”  
“…你怎么已经要硬了？”另一只手掌清晰地感受到了男人的情动，斑大爷把脸一板，“不准硬。”  
“…就算你这么说我也……”

后来折腾了半天消毒，柱间终于重新软了，被斑推推搡搡着重新在办公椅上坐下。他分开腿让斑靠近下身，裤子已经被褪到膝盖。赤裸着坐在皮革上的感觉有些奇特，柱间低叹了一声。斑从办公室里那瓶润滑剂里抽了一针筒出来，往装了逆止阀的尿管底部打进去，他抿着嘴唇打针的样子非常专注，碎发从额头垂下来，轻轻晃动着。柱间看得满心欢喜，桌子下的小腿不自觉勾住他把他拉近点。斑瞥了他一眼，卷起了袖子的手臂搁到了他温热的大腿上，他一边继续注射一边说，“你这么积极我也挺高兴。”  
“不是为这啦…”一想到他的挚友正在润滑的管子要进哪里，柱间脸垮了下来，从来没感觉到如此落伍，“…你到底从哪里听说的这个玩法，斑？”  
“不要小看我，再说你以为就你懂医疗常识吗？”

三十多公分的导管已经注满了润滑剂，斑推动着针筒，轻轻将导管中的液体挤出来一些润滑顶端，随后把针筒交给了柱间拿着。他用右手斜斜托起柱间那根推开包皮，惯用的左手捏着导尿管的顶端，对着龟头顶端的孔眼轻轻插了进去。  
“呃……”带着润滑的导管不至于引起很大痛苦，可被硅胶入侵前端的感觉仍是让柱间不适地皱起眉。  
“忍忍。”斑拍了拍他，在他腿根印上一个吻，但柱间这会儿没了心思勃起。  
柱间的性器在未勃起时形状就很可观，要使导管完全进入更不可能很快，斑慢慢动作着，往里又推了几公分，柱间感到了一阵干涩的疼痛，他叫了停，一边推针筒将更多的润滑剂从导管内挤出来，带有温差的粘液瞬间涌入他的尿道，类似疏解的快意细密而不连贯，柱间被这从来没有体验过的感觉激得浑身一颤。  
斑自始至终盯着他一举一动，柱间最脆弱的地方被他掌握，那皱着眉头的样子让他蠢蠢欲动。  
柱间一看就知道他在想什么，制止道，“别碰自己。”他顿了顿，“而且我会硬。”  
斑翻了个白眼，慢慢重新推动起导尿管，每隔几公分停下等柱间润滑。他们配合无间，斑的手也很稳，他根据柱间的反应不时轻微调整角度，不多时约莫二十公分的导管已经没入了柱间的肉根，异物感渐渐变得没那么明显，斑再次往里推的时候，柱间忍不住呻吟了一声，阴茎在斑手里颤动了一下。  
斑撤了点导管，疑惑地看了他一眼。柱间低咳一声，只好解释道，“进入膀胱之前，导管会经过前列腺附近。”  
“嗯哼。”  
“前列腺就是你一直说好舒服的那个地方。”  
“我知道。”斑辩解道，轻轻推动导管，柱间放松身体，尽量忽视这种奇异的快感。

不轻不重的敲门声却在此时响了起来。  
“初代大人，我是行政部的簿翔启明，来做近期科学忍具推广调查报告。”年轻人的声音透过薄薄的木板传了过来。  
斑“啧”了一声，他想起身把碍事的人吓走，可手里捏着他最喜欢的一根阴茎和他今天最想做的事，哪一个都不能放下。  
柱间伸手示意他不要动，清了清嗓子，温和地说道，  
“辛苦了，簿翔君，进来吧。” 

柱间都这么说了，斑自然也就无所谓了，他向后缩进桌子底下，柱间也将椅子拉进了一些，空余的手整了整上身的衣服。  
行政部的后辈进了门，还没走到办公室的桌前，就听柱间说，“簿翔君，我今日身体抱恙，不想传染给你，你就站在那里说吧。”  
后辈瞧柱间是脸色有些红，不由担心道，“初代大人，需要我来为你稍作检查吗？我曾经也在医疗班见习过。”  
柱间突然脸色一变，后辈吓了一跳，连忙说，“天啊我都忘了初代就是千手一族的，怎么可能需要我的检查……真的十分抱歉！”  
“只是小感冒而已。”柱间摆摆手，表情缓和了下来，“你做报告吧。”  
后辈应了一声，展开了手中的卷轴。

斑跪坐在柱间腿间，手中充分润滑的导管轻轻抽插在柱间的尿道。刚才猝不及防的第一下让柱间立刻半勃了，不过随后柱间的脸色不再有很多变化，只是偶尔深深呼吸。  
柱间听取着后辈的报告书，不时做出一些回应。斑渐渐便插的有些无趣，停下了动作。又是几段长篇幅的青少年利用科学忍具斗殴的事件描述，他手里柱间的阴茎也开始不再兴奋，感觉被忽视的斑几乎想现在出声把那个不知好歹、几分钟前居然还想跟柱间玩医生游戏的鼠辈赶走。  
柱间却在此时按住了他的手背。

斑抬头看向柱间，太阳从那个男人背后照下来，为他伟岸肃穆的轮廓镀上光亮，而他的下身却如初生般赤裸，阴茎被插着管子，马眼流出的前液和润滑剂涂湿了斑的手腕。这样淫靡的姿态，令斑束缚在布料中的下半身肿胀不堪。  
柱间没有低头，仍注视着正在努力工作的后辈，他手指却动了起来，在斑的手背上划出几个字。  
插进来。

导管完全通过前列腺所在的区域、一举进入膀胱的感觉让柱间抓紧了膝盖，一瞬间止住了呼吸。  
斑可以看见红晕浮上柱间的脸颊，他眼神乱了，痛苦夹杂着快感让他没来得及跟上后辈的思路，只能任一段段报告从耳边滑走。  
斑觉得就为了这个画面，如果柱间下午要他一起去开会，被迫看木叶高层一帮傻子的脸色还不能出手打他们他也值了。

不过他也不会止于此，既然柱间有胆子叫其他人进来而在他们眼皮底下和斑行如此淫乱之事，他有什么道理不回应他的期待呢？  
斑拉过柱间的手，让他自己抓着那微微悸动的性器和相较之前短短了很多的导管，柱间接过了手，看似无意地瞥了一眼桌下。  
斑正在舔自己手腕，看见他的眼神冲他挑衅地笑了一下。  
柱间呛住一声呼吸，移开了视线。

斑开始慢慢将针筒往回抽润滑剂，去除了粘稠的润滑剂，尿液顺势进入了膀胱的导管，通过那窄窄的管道，不受控制地被吸走。到底以后他拔走逆止阀，将引流袋接在了导管末端。更多的尿液开始聚向真空的引流袋，斑用空余的手轻轻按在柱间耻骨上方，柱间眉头一跳，紧闭上了眼睛。 

除了斑，没人知道万人尊敬的火影初代目正在火影楼办公室里作报告的下属面前，扶着自己的阴茎透过一根导尿管排泄。随时会被发现的刺激感非常强烈，情动使膀胱的括约肌紧紧咬着导管带来疼痛，尿液在其中源源不断地往外流。柱间尽量放平呼吸，而越是想克制却越是能清晰地感受到失去控制的下半身正在挚友面前排尿。斑手里还捏着温热的尿袋，几乎是贪婪地正将他任何细微的神情变化收入眼中。他们彼此已经如同半身一般熟悉，可将如此私密的生理活动暴露在对方面前，甚至亲手交付对其的控制仍是让柱间产生了一丝暴露感，以及对斑的依赖。他喜爱所有斑对他露出不自觉的独占欲眼神的时刻，对于在对方面前敞开所有失去控制感到刺激却也十分信任，如果他们位置调换，斑也会做同样的事。事实上斑可能会比他还兴奋，毕竟他真的很迷恋疼痛。

斑正把脸埋进柱间的鼠蹊部轻咬那处即便是柱间也是终于柔软的皮肤，一边褪低裤子解放自己的那根。  
桌下的空间本来就很小，斑的手肘往后一伸就撞到桌板发出了“咚”的一声闷响。

后辈从卷轴中抬起头，看见柱间的脸色吓了一跳，“…初代大人？！”  
“我……”柱间清了清嗓子，声音很低，虽说是请求却带着一股不容辩驳的气势，“实在不好意思，簿翔君，能否请你……”  
“啊好的，我下次再来报告，好的请好好休息吧，初代大人。告辞了初代大人。”后辈连连点头，退后关上了门迅速离开了。

“…我难道很吓人？”柱间从情欲中分出神来，疑惑地问。  
“你很性感。”  
斑看看柱间被情欲有些熏红了的脸颊和凌厉的眼神，说出了心中所感，一边从桌下探出了身体。他之前一直收敛着自己的查克拉不被人发现，现在重新放开，充满侵略性地扩散在整个房间。柱间不由加重了呼吸，身上的查克拉也加倍放了出来，斑兴奋地啧了一声。  
情动促使膀胱口闭合，紧紧压着那根管道，柱间被折磨地有些难受，他伸手压住斑的后脑用力亲吻，似乎想要将疼痛回施于他一般用力辗转于他的唇舌之间。斑深深喘息，终于拔了那满的引流袋封口抛进垃圾桶里。柱间知道他想看，故意把腿分得更开，通红的阴茎躺在皮座椅上，垂在龟头外的那一截导管里残余的尿液就这么滴滴答答地落在了他们两腿之间地板上。  
斑粗喘了一声。若比起在对方面前谁更放浪，比起柱间良好适应斑的随时随地或者异想天开，斑还真挡不住柱间那样猝不及防的坦荡，特别是他在人前一副轩然正气、在属于两人的时间里却毫无底线地任斑为所欲为的模样。  
“看看你。”两臂在背后一绞将衣服甩在地上，斑抬手抓着面前人下巴狠狠啃噬回去，舌头用力在柱间嘴里兴风作浪，尝到被那人的牙齿磕破以后淡淡的血腥味更是一阵兴奋，揪住柱间的领子压在他身上。而柱间搂住他，嘴唇包覆上来，以充满威压的气势含住他的舌头，让斑在自己唇齿间翻滚。

“帮我拔出来？我想抱你。”一吻终了柱间问他，斑追着他的脸舔走嘴边的口水，拉着柱间的手给自己手淫，感受那带着茧的手掌摩擦自己的快意，眯起眼道，“柱间，你要知道戴着尿管射才是我现在最想看你做的。”  
柱间眨了眨眼睛，“可我太疼了无法射精。”  
“那我就让你太爽了没办法不射出来。”斑轻笑了一声，一手挥开桌上的文件拉下裤子坐了上去，他把两条腿架起来踩在柱间办公椅的扶手上，赤裸精壮的身体在他面前完全展示出来。

 

自从四战他们重生以后柱间就发现他和斑重生的身体好像存在几岁的“年龄差”。柱间的身体是他去世时候的年纪，斑却好像因为吸收过他的仙力变成了比他要小几岁时候的状态。这并没有改变什么，不过柱间刚开始觉得有点有趣，斑就嘲他是个老头子，明明他比自己曾经活得可要久些。他和斑从未以兄弟相称，但他们年少时短暂的相处时间里斑总是比他显得更为成熟一些，还会拿着比他大几个月的年纪说事，现在身体年龄颠倒过来了，又开始说他老，不过柱间前几天也发现家里一本季节食谱被细心地夹进了几片树叶书签。这人总有千万理由，唯独不变的是对他的那份爱护，这总是让柱间不自觉笑起来。

“柱间我看你下面那根是已经不行了，干这你都能开小差？”  
一丝不挂的斑的怒火实体化喷到眼前。  
柱间偏头顺利躲过，后面的墙黑了，他好笑地亲了亲斑的膝盖，“你想我做什么？”  
斑哼了一声，“你只要看着我，柱间。”

斑的手非常漂亮，不女气却也十分修长，常年戴着手套从火遁下保护了皮肤。此刻那手正握着他自己那根上下套弄着，虎口在龟头滑动，拇指时不时揉弄着顶端。欲火被重新燃起，柱间不由想起斑精妙的手活用在自己身上的感受来，这人做什么事都能做到登峰造极，那方面更不用说了。最近他们俩人除了开发忍术合体技也研究起了另一种合体技，网络真是个神奇的东西。时下年轻人玩法很多，不过大部分其实也和他们以前知道的换汤不换药，比方说“性爱马拉松”这虽然是个新词，柱间和斑都觉得还是“大战三百回合”是更为准确一些的形容，用在句子里也比较对劲。想到在木叶外斑的旧居里和斑“大战三百回合”的那三天三夜，柱间现在都还感觉腿有点打飘。

斑另一只手抓起桌上的润滑剂，唇间白齿一闪去了盖子，往身上淋下去。下腹黑色的毛发被打湿成稀薄的一团，他随意抹了抹，半阖着眼看着柱间继续自慰。坐在桌上两腿大敞着、下身一览无遗地踩在柱间身边，这疏解欲望的姿态有违斑所谓的优雅行事，放在以前他是不会主动做的。不过他好像也很久没提起这茬了，柱间猜想是不是自己不在的时候发生了什么。他伸手止住向下流淌的润滑剂，在那紧致的肌肤上涂开来。而斑抓住了他的手，无视挺立的那一根径直向下，又越过囊袋来到了那隐秘的入口。他一顿未顿，也没有将控制返还给柱间，而是抓着他的食指中指往里刺去。湿润的指尖只进入了一点点，立刻被高热的肠壁吸紧了。斑将身体再后仰了一些调整角度，小腹肌肉微微绷起来，下身完全正对柱间的脸。他在柱间牢牢紧盯的目光下再次用他的手指往里捅，穴口含着指尖，又进了一点，润滑足够，只是那处许久不用有点生涩。斑很喜欢这种感觉，柱间两个粗粗的指节被他抵在穴口，一个用力就被挤进了身体，发出可谓淫浪的水声，强烈又熟悉的异物感让他舒服地发颤，脚趾不自觉蜷了蜷。

“现在、有点想射了吗，柱间？”斑坏笑，居高临下地看着柱间，扭了扭胯，将柱间的手指更深地吸进屁股里去。被紧紧包裹的湿热触感让柱间不自觉又把视线移到他的下身去。斑一边手淫着，一边开始用柱间的手抽插自己的后穴，相同节奏下前后两种快感很快让他低低喘息起来。柱间被他捏着的手始终一动不动，任由斑从不同角度探索着那热情的甬道。他下身硬的笔笔直，导管尽头悬着最后几滴尿水，盯着斑充满快意的表情一言不发，柱间紧蹙的眉头昭示着他现在忍受着的折磨。  
“疼吗？”斑笑着放开了他的手，“让我也一起吧。”

再次进入时柱间分开双指，撑开了那紧缠着他的柔软内壁。斑惊喘了一声，用力攥了攥肉根不让自己射出来。柱间的动作说不上粗暴，只是从来有股粗糙的感觉，每次都找准了取悦斑和吊着他胃口的临界点，所以说本质上这个人虽然任由斑胡作非为却也对他充满了等同的控制欲。

“继续，再深，”斑舔舔嘴唇，“柱间，张嘴。”一连串的要求从他嘴里蹦出来，柱间低声应他，拔出手指凑近，办公椅在地上发出拖拽声。他抬手把斑的两条大腿架到自己左右肩上，张嘴把他的肉根含进了嘴里。  
斑一把抓住了柱间脑后的黑发，快活地呻吟了一声。  
柱间的口活完全是风雨欲来的气势，牙齿包着嘴唇，他快速吞吐着斑的肉根，不遗余力地嘬吸着通红的龟头，将那上面的体液统统卷入口中。斑浓浓的发情气味中夹杂上了润滑剂清甜的香气，萦绕在柱间的口鼻，让他兴奋得眼睛发红。他将三根手指对准了斑的后穴旋转着插了进去，配合着嘴的动作开始用力操上位那人，那湿润的后穴一旦容下他便不再推拒，任由柱间肆意拓张疆域，配合着他一进一出的动作收放。  
斑爽得气息都乱了，他低吟着，两腿不自觉压紧了柱间。成年男子的分量不算轻，被斑两条大腿夹住的感觉并不好受，不过柱间早就习惯，他非常了然地加快了速度，拇指摁住会阴，其他几指每次用力插入爽得斑不停呻吟，接连不断的前液被柱间吸走，舌苔刮擦马眼的刺激让斑揪紧了手下柱间的长发，腰胯随着柱间的动作不停摆动着。

“我快、到了…”斑的身体开始越绷越紧。  
柱间抬眼看了他一眼表示了解，一边感到嘴里那根又涨大了一些。他心里笑笑，调整了一下角度，在一次深入时让斑的龟头顶开了喉咙的软肉，直抵喉咙口。柱间嘴唇碰到斑的小腹的同时斑可以说是呜咽了一声，腿根都在打颤，敏感的性器被深喉的感觉让他在欲望的极乐面前丢盔卸甲，只想柱间为他带来更多。  
“太深…”汗液滑进眼睛里，斑闭上眼睛低语着柱间的名字，“要射…”  
柱间两条紧实的手臂紧紧制住斑的大腿不让他动，一边如法炮制几次，一次比一次快，手指不停摁压他屁股里最敏感的那一点，他的鼻息喷在斑湿漉漉的皮肤上，喉咙挤压着肉感的龟头，口水从嘴角淌下来。最后一次深深的进入后斑整个人在柱间的桎梏下绷住了，他发出了一声破碎的叫喊，性器颤抖着喷射在柱间嘴里，后穴痉挛一般绞紧了那几根手指。  
柱间保持着动作尽量让斑长时间的享受高潮的快感，凝视着他的挚友脸上的红潮，这一张盛气凌人桀骜不驯的脸如今只会在自己面前露出如此不设防的迷茫表情，叫他如何不去珍爱。

用了一会儿斑才恢复了呼吸的节奏，他随意地拨开汗湿的头发，把腿从柱间肩上放下来坐在桌上。柱间从地上捡起他的外袍给斑披在肩上，然后捏着他的下巴慢慢亲吻他。他头发已经在斑刚才的抓捏中乱成了一团，威严全无，斑低头看了好笑地不得了，红眼睛里全是笑意。柱间不知道他在笑什么，也跟着笑起来，一吻终了，他抓着那人的腰把斑从桌子上带到自己身上，还颠了颠他：“好像重了。”  
斑理都没理他。  
办公椅承受着两个成年人的重量，看上去倒也牢靠。斑赤裸着屁股坐柱间的大腿上，两个人光溜溜地贴在一起，润滑剂体液又到处都是。  
柱间宽阔的手掌从斑的腰抚下去，手指迅速伸进那干开了的肉洞翻搅了几下，“该我了？”  
斑懒散地哼哼了几声，高潮后身体仍十分敏感，他低头朝柱间那里看， 发现这个狡猾的男人不知道什么时候已经把导管拔了，性器笔直着指着他。  
他用湿漉漉的手指在柱间常年皱着的眉心抹了一把，“来吧，柱间。”

 

他们很少有不做全套的性爱，对于上下体位两人也不在意，往往情之所至顺理成章，想法来了也不会轻易服软屈就。若是同时想做上位者倒还好，无非是打个天昏地暗顺便趁机行事，后人要是知道忍者之神的木遁有好些术其实都是在和这种前提下被创造出来的恐怕也是要好几天吃不下饭。但两人若是都想敞开身体接纳对方这时候就有点尴尬了，这种事情也不是没有发生过，结盟后一段时间他们都是这种状态。于是木遁分身就被创造出来了，虽然斑有的时候仍有微词，大部分情况下他都前后都舒服得只能仰头乱喘。他浸沐在性欲里的样子像一头美丽的野兽，懂得顺服于柱间也知道如何主宰，一举一动深含平时不轻易说出口情感，都让柱间无论如何也放不开这人。  
斑跨在他身上沉着腰，一手伸到身后扶住了柱间怒张的性器，柱间圆润的龟头滑过他湿漉漉的后穴，须臾间就被含了一口。那种被吸了一下的撩拨感觉让柱间眉毛抖了抖，托着斑的屁股就往自己那里凑，斑笑了，再次恶劣地扭腰来了一下。柱间不语，手指微微用力，将那两瓣挺翘的屁股分开了些，又合拢，敏感的穴肉随着他的动作轻微地挤压起来，来回几下以后斑果然就有点忍不住了，他稍稍直起腰，用手对准了位置就往下坐了一点，龟头顺利地顶开括约肌，饱涨地撑开了斑的甬道，挤出了一点体液。柱间没有给他停顿的时间，他放松手臂，“噗嗤”一声又插进了大半，性器摩擦的感觉让两人各自抽了一口气。柱间的那根粗长又笔直，硕大的龟头像钝器一样破开斑的防御，又一次将那本不该容纳异物的后穴扩成了他的形状。插入性爱的禁忌感很深，带来的快感也非常强烈，斑放松身体去感受柱间，企图将剩下的那部分也吞进身体，他前面那根因为柱间这一顶已经重新半勃了，囊袋微微缩紧，酝酿起下一次的高潮。  
柱间也有此意，他用力把斑往上抬了一点，调整了一下坐姿又放松，肉体传来结实的碰撞声，斑感觉腰一酸，一股酥麻从身体深处扩散开来，柱间抵在了最深处，轻喘着来亲他的脖子。  
斑微微直起身，自然地开始摆动腰臀吞吐柱间的肉根，他的腰腹力量非常厉害，几乎不需要任何支撑就能使上下的幅度很大，肌肉发达的大腿岔开着，囊袋和阴茎拍打在柱间身上溅出水来的姿态非常放荡。柱间手抓着他的屁股，不时摁住他不让他起来在他最舒服的那一点上磨，斑会在他身上发抖，胡乱地啃几下他的脸。柱间知道他是真爽，尽管还没有完全勃起，他已经没什么耐心和自己说话了，专注沉浸在肉体的欢愉里。刚才拔走尿管以后尿道还有些疼，可这点疼在一次又一次顶开斑、整根阴茎被紧紧含住的快乐面前根本不算什么。柱间喘息着紧跟斑的速度，手扶在他的身侧，手掌来回抚摸他的腰线。

 

轻风拂动着窗帘，太阳比刚才热了点，斑骑在柱间身上起伏，长发甩动着，阳光不时照到他脸上，让他不耐地眯起眼睛，又动了几下，终于受不了地一把扯下背后柱间的外袍，哗啦一下蒙在了两人头上。  
柱间膝盖一凉，他顿了顿，为面前这人孩子气的动作笑起来，阳光从轻薄的外袍中透进来，衣衫混合着斑垂下来的长发让他看不真切斑的脸，“斑？”  
“闭嘴。”斑眼睛半开半闭，是沉迷的表情，他寻到柱间的嘴唇，按住他的肩用力亲吻起来。

柱间的持久力非常棒，斑从不应期到全勃一直在他身上猛摇也不见他变得多性急，顶多时不时用力喘上两口。他们对彼此的身体早就过分熟悉，情事中想要游刃有余或者暴风骤雨都用一个眼神能传递。斑的这种眼神柱间从小看到大，看上去和他平时的傲慢反问一样，只不过多了几分暧昧的撩拨，因为柱间早就知道这个问题的答案。 他抓紧了斑的胯骨，开始用起力气来。斑满意地哼了哼。

他们早早在一起以后，这种微妙的眼神曾经是斑能做出的最放浪的邀请，柱间胆大包天，比较会装，非要斑一层层脱了羞耻心屁股撅在他面前才恍然一副“这世间怎会有如此淫乱之事”的样子闷头开始和他搞。

后来事情败露，已经习惯了一言不合脱衣就干的斑有一天发现柱间这个“耿直boy”其实很小就出没黄赌毒场所，不是个老手但也绝对见过猪跑（？？？），之前自己的一系列（他自以为）尴尬（其实效果拔群）的勾引调情完全是那人在看他笑话，气得都快膨胀起来了。不过后来柱间半夜来找他道歉表白，让斑在宇智波的祖堂里面操了一顿，而对他其实也根本没有隔夜仇的斑于是转天又在战场上跟他打着打着找地方脱衣服去了，所以说后人相传哄宇智波斑开心完全是千手柱间与生俱来的挂之一并不是毫无道理。

又几百来下来回，他们都没有尽兴，两人身下的椅子却开始发出吱吱嘎嘎的声音，简直想收回刚才那句倒也牢靠。而且现在这些办公椅都不是木头的了，没办法搞坏了以后偷偷修了。柱间脸上全是汗，不得已拍拍斑的屁股示意他起来，斑有些不满还是下了椅子，大腿里面全是湿的，还在往下流，他用柱间的外袍胡乱抹了抹，声音沙哑地问柱间还想怎么搞。  
柱间紧随着他起身，什么都没说，把他翻过来直接摁在桌上干了进去。

 

斑闷哼了一声，手撑住了桌面。他精壮的脊背上全是汗，上身热的发红，柱间扫开他的头发，在他脖颈后面吸吮舔吻，等他放松。这个体位的斑非常紧张敏感，他总是关注着背后柱间的一举一动，需要柱间加倍的关注和安抚。斑的里面越来越紧，柱间的眉头也越来越紧，他伏下身体与斑紧贴在一起，将右手伸到斑身前握住他那一根套弄，在他耳边轻声地诉说起自己对他的想念。他们分开的时间比在一起的时间长多了，柱间能说个无穷无尽。  
他听见斑叹息一声，“你是老头子吗，啰啰嗦嗦，我都要萎了。”  
柱间去亲他的耳朵，笑道：“我插在你里面你怎么可能萎呢。”他重新加快速度动起来，下身抽插保持连贯，一次次深深进入。

柱间在他背后的存在非常强烈，斑的心跳很快，各种情绪涌上来，都被柱间的节奏冲散，柱间低声呼唤他的名字，紧紧压在他身上，用几乎要把斑操到桌子里去的力气在干他，疼痛和快感纠缠着席卷而来。  
“…柱间！”斑失声连叫，他贴在冰冷的桌子上，下身随柱间耸动着，他能感到柱间的汗落在自己后颈，燥热的呼吸在耳侧时远时近。还不够过瘾似的，斑的双手来到身后，手指陷进臀肉里，在柱间身下用力分开了自己的屁股。斑的臀缝很深，平时操完站起来只能看见精液润滑剂从里面滑出来，这样一掰开，红肿的穴口被肉棒占满的样子顿时让柱间呼吸一紧。柱间用力一挺，下体紧贴着他的屁股，进得深得不能再深了，斑满足地晃动腰部，侧头赞扬地扫了一眼柱间，又专注享受起欲望来。

斑大片泛红的后背肌肉起伏，腰也很紧，线条收束在柱间手下。柱间双手抓着他的胯，深入那湿滑不已的洞穴带出水声。斑的呻吟已经停不下来了，柱间的力道越用越大，每下都进得很深，在身下人的肉体和欲求中征战四方，硕大的龟头不停碾压着斑最来电的那一点，囊袋用力拍击在他会阴上。这样长时间的快感差不多到斑能承受的极限，他感觉身体快要融在一片高热中，下身和柱间永久地嵌在一起，失去控制一般地拼命紧咬着他不放。

又快又热地摩擦让斑已经有点晕头转向，柱间开始最后的冲刺，一波一波的查克拉在高热地空气中涌动着，交融翻滚势如破竹，恍惚间斑忽然听见柱间喘息着咬他的耳朵说，“你不是想要我失禁？现在还想吗？我就这样，全部…射进去？”  
查克拉，血液，精液，斑占有过柱间的一切，现在甚至——  
斑不自觉地瞪大了眼睛——接着他高潮了。全身绷紧，肉穴痉挛一般绞住了柱间那根，前面的阴茎一阵跳动射得一塌糊涂，一股股喷在他身上，凌乱的桌上，冰凉的地上。有一瞬间斑以为自己爽得又瞎了，脑子里一片空白，只能跟着柱间的动作继续前前后后摆动。

 

这个男人真是非常恶意，明明没有折辱他的意思，却总是说出一些让斑恨不得昭示天下“你们这些愚蠢的人类崇拜的初代目其实就是个性变态”的句子。柱间压着他，粗壮的手臂用让他疼痛的力量紧紧箍住他，脸皱成一团埋在斑的后颈，大声喘息着射了出来。斑知道他也控制不住自己了，不由得意地笑了起来。沐浴在高潮的余韵和柱间周身满溢的查克拉里，他慢慢减缓速度，懒洋洋地开始盘算下一回的玩法，去哪里恐吓别人拿到自己想要的东西。

柱间却许久都没有动静，仍是维持地压着他的动作。想要摆脱被头发被压在两人中间的不适感的斑不由有些疑惑，然后他忽然不知怎么地意识到了柱间的脸压着的位置。  
如果说得轻松一点，这个地方应对的胸前正面刚好也是柱间的脸在他身上长出来过的位置。当然，那也是斑的背后的唯一一道伤疤的位置。  
关于理想他们曾经各自都是残酷的执行者，和渺小天真的信仰者。也不可能不明白，有些东西一旦被打碎再怎么拼凑仍是不一样的了。  
这个笨蛋。斑在心里叹了一口气。他抓住腰间柱间的左手手慢慢推着它抚过自己的身躯，经过紧实的腹部来到了胸口。那里被汗覆盖一片湿漉漉，但确实是如初生一般光滑。柱间抽了一口气，脸又贴紧了斑的后背。

“柱间，我说了多少次不准一做完就开始哭。”斑低声说，“给我起来。你以为你还是十五岁吗？”

“我没有哭。”柱间的声音可谓冷静，但斑知道柱间不会想让自己看到此刻的他的表情。

“你是个笨蛋。”斑哼了一声，没了动作。

斑真温柔啊。柱间想。这或许是唯一永远不变的吧。

时至今日柱间早就已经记不清以前的斑了，只觉无论哪个时候的斑本质都是一副温柔克制的样子。他早已不羞于在自己面前展露自身，也不如从前那般执着个人爱恨，很多东西无法弥补，又或许他们从来也没法达成一致，但柱间深知那人心意，也不再记挂过去种种，在未来未至的某一刻他们注定会要再次分离，无论是因为对理想的不同见解，或是寿数将尽阴阳相隔，但直到那一刻为止，他们都能相互笑着，日夜互道问候的吧？

这样一想的话，这人世间又还有什么烦恼可言呢？

 

END

四战之后w希望你们能喜欢

我终于填了！！！！我的天啊！！！我自己也好激动！！！好开心！！！有没有人跟我一起分享这种心情！！！！！

 

*：斑爷身上柱间的脸消失以后那里就没有疤了。


End file.
